uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
Worship Coodinator / Accompanists
What is the importance of the position? *To help people worship God better by leading them to the throne of God *To prepare people's hearts and get ready to receive God's words (via bible study); It's like the parable where the seed is sowed on good soil and grow many fruits: worship helps people to prepare good soils in their hearts. *You and I were meant for worship! God smiles upon worship to Him *Ensure that there will be worship leader for the week and things are prepared What did you do for this position? *At the beginning of the term, created a weekly schedule with the Bible study topics and the worship leader/instrumentalist of the week (worship leader can sign themselves up) *Found/encouraged/persuaded/asked potential people who might serve in worship team *Gave constructive advices to leaders of how to improve leading worships *Leaders had the responsibility to prepare ppt slides or assign it to other *Picked songs that had relevant theme as the Bible study, and you need to understand your lyrics *Prayed with team members before/after worship practices *Made sure there was a worship leader for every week of the term or else coordinator had to sub in What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position? *Has to be a God worshipper! *Enjoy worshiping *Has some leadership characteristics *Sensitive to the Holy Spirit’s leading (or just simply let the Spirit to lead) *Think of alternatives fast when accidents/events suddenly happen and the original plan doesn’t work How did you prepare worship? *'Communication' **With God: pray and meditate, listen to what God says, have a holy life style **With speaker/bible study leader: discussion topic, related bible verses, theme **With congregation: consider their background, taste of music, age, previous experience *'Song picking and flow' **'Lyrics influence thoughts and direction during worship. ***Choose lyrics that are biblical and correct.Read and examine the lyrics carefully before you choose to lead the whole congregation to sing it. Sometimes hymns have more meaningful lyrics than contemporary music. **Temple order ***Outer court: when people first come in, they might be still thinking about worldly issues. So start from simple songs first (eg. Come Now is the Time to Worship, 讓讚美飛揚) instead of more thought-provoking song (eg. Change my Heart O God) ***Inner court: having faith through what God has done. Praise God (eg. about God's attribute) ***Holy place: talking to God. Worship God **Music influences feeling / emotion. ***Make sure the keys are not too low / high ***Tempo: upbeat simple song ---> slow thoughtful song ***Flow: welcome --> bible verse --> prayer --> worship --> declaration to God ***Starting a song --> repeating --> ending --> the atmosphere at the end of worship *'Other things' **'Worship -- fill with Spirit, psalms, hymns, spiritual songs (Eph 5:18-19): We are 祭司般的帶領者, 專注投入的敬拜者, 恩賜合一的調和者, 完全的學習者 **Prepare the heart of worship - always pray before worship starts with worship team member or with everyone: we are not merely singing, but we are worshipping God through singing **Familiarize yourself with the lyrics and deeply reflect what they mean and how are they relevant **Practice singing on daily basis: for example I sing the songs I am leading when I am walking on campus or in a shower. Who did you need to collaborate with? *Bible study coordinator to know the Bible study topics before picking songs *GM to know whether to bring mics, projector, laptop etc (i.e. equipments) *Need to collaborate with the worship leaders/instrumentalist to make sure everything is ok Anything else you would like to say! *I served because I was asked to, because I am good at it, because I have the desire to serve, because I enjoy worship! *Being a good leader you can feel the Holy Spirit telling you where to go as you lead, which is an awesome experience *You must make sure that the worship leader of the week is ready, and you may/should check with them the night before. *Really this is as much or little that you feel led to make of it. The most important thing is that everyone is really worshiping. Sometimes this will mean that reading bible verses, a short sharing about worship, musical pauses to think prayers between songs will be helpful. Extra resource: the Worship Handbook, by Alison Stewart Contributors *Angela Tai: tai.ann.angela@gmail.com *Sharon Liang: sharonnliang@gmail.com *Yushi Hu: h.yushi@gmail.com *Jeff Lu: jeff.lu.the.guava@gmail.com *Lisa Hung Pianist What is the importance of the position? *Help to create an atmosphere that gets people into the proper mood to admire God and worship Him What did you do for this position? *Play the piano for worship *PRACTICE What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position? *Know the songs well or, at least know the chords well *Enjoy worshiping wholeheartedly while playing it Who did you need to collaborate with? *SLC turnkey, or GM for piano room booking *Worship leaders: GIVE ME THE **** MUSIC EARLY Contributors *Angela Tai: tai.ann.angela@gmail.com *Sharon Liang: sharonnliang@gmail.com *Jeff Lu: jeff.lu.the.guava@gmail.com Extra Resourcs for Worship Leader and Instrumentalists *基督教歌譜 *Clay music *Gsus Net *約拿的家 (鋼琴譜) *頌讚網 *讚美詩網